THe blazer boyz
by Punk-Sk8er
Summary: Neji,Shinto, gaara, and rock lee are the blazer boyz, a vary famous band where will there fame take them? read to find out. ONE SHOT


1The Blazer boys

chapter 1

A Velvet curtain opened revealing four figures stand staring at the ground, the light came upon them revealing the four figure all wearing black blazers and black dress pants, the first to lift his head was wearing small glasses with circular rims, he had black spiked hair and had on a dark red shirt with a black tie hanging lossly from his neck, he slowly began to play a techno beat,.the light came down upon a long black haired boy, he had too long strands of hair down his face, he had white eyes and wore a dark blue shirt, he began to play and high pitch tune, as A the red haired boy lifted his head, he had cold eyes and wore a white shirt,, he started to sing.

_You think the way you lives okay_

_You think posing_

_Will save the day_

_You think we don't see_

_That you're running_

_Better call your boys_

_'Cause I'm coming _

Then the light came down upon the drummer who had a bowl hair cut he wore a green shirt, he began to play to the beat of the song and the white eyed boy jumped forward as the red head stepped aside, he flung his guitar behind him grabbed the mic and began to rap.

_You can't be me_

_I'm a Rock Star_

_I'm rhyming on the top of a cop car_

_I'm a rebel and my .44 pops far_

_It's almost over now_

_It's almost over now_

_guess_

_You ain't heard that we swallow guys_

_It's too damn late to apologize_

_Will you see the mantle or will you see the skies_

_It's almost over now_

_It's almost over now_

The white hair boy stepped to the side and the red head came back he leaned forward into the crowd who reached there hands up to touch him and began to sing.

_You think that you don't have to ever quit_

_You think that you can get away with it_

_You think the light won't be ever lit_

_It's almost over now_

_Almost over now_

_Something's on your chest_

_Better get it off_

_There'll be no one left when we set it off_

_We ain't gonna take it no more_

_Since_

_It's almost over now_

_Almost over now_

_You had plenty of time_

_There was no rush_

_But it was your dream to be like us_

_You're in dreamland so you don't care_

_And as you wait(im standing there,im standing there mother fucker)_

_we're standing there _

he stepped aside to let the boy get the mic again.

_You can't be me_

_I'm a Rock Star_

_I'm rhyming on the top of a cop car_

_I'm a rebel and my .44 pops far_

_It's almost over now_

_It's almost over now_

_i guess_

_You ain't heard that we swallow guys_

_It's too damn late to apologize_

_Will you see the mantle or will you see the skies_

_It's almost over now_

_It's almost over now _

the hyuga grabbed his guitar again and began to play, him and the boy in the glasses began to jump around the stage and the red head sang.

_You think that you don't have to ever quit_

_You think that you can get away with it_

_You think the light won't be ever lit_

_It's almost over now_

_Almost over now_

_Something's on your chest_

_Better get it off_

_There'll be no one left when we set it off_

_We ain't gonna take it no more_

_Since_

_It's almost over now_

_Almost over now_

_You don't succeed cause you hesitate_

_You think we're fly_

_But we levitate_

_Just be yourself_

_Don't ask us why_

_'Cause if you don't we'll make you fly _

the hyuga jumped forward and grabbed the mic and began to jump around and rap

_You can't be me_

_I'm a Rock Star_

_I'm rhyming on the top of a cop car_

_I'm a rebel and my .44 pops far_

_It's almost over now_

_It's almost over now_

_i guess_

_You ain't heard that we swallow guys_

_It's too damn late to apologize_

_Will you see the mantle or will you see the skies_

_It's almost over now_

_It's almost over now!_

With the last word he threw the mic into the crowd, and walked off the stage with the rest of the band.

"DUDE WE ROCKED OUT THERE!" the bowled hair cut boy placed his arms around the other two boys.

"We get it rock lee" the longs hair one said

"Arnt you hype neji?" rock lee asked

"yes I am" neji replied

"WHAT ABOUT YOU SHINO, GAARA!"

"Hai" they both replied together

"Then lets party" rock lee yelled

"Lets go" neji shino and Gaara replied as they ran our the door

Hope you like it I will write more read & Review


End file.
